In recent years, the popularity of the tablet computer has grown substantially. In particular, the Apple iPad is the industry leader with sales of over 225 million units since its introduction in 2010. Tablet computers come in varying sizes but all share common features in that they all have a thin profile, a light weight design compared to laptop computers, a touchscreen, and a substantially rectangular shape. The combination of certain of these properties, although beneficial for the user, can cause the user discomfort during prolonged usage. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of a typical tablet computer 10, which includes a body 100 that includes all of the necessary components and batteries and a touchscreen 102 that encloses the components and batteries. The touchscreen 102 is surrounded by a bezel 104 that provides a surface that a user can use to hold the tablet computer 10 without inadvertently contacting the touchscreen.
As shown in FIG. 1, a person using tablet computer 10 generally holds the tablet computer at its edges so as not to unintentionally interact with the touchscreen 102. The person often holds the tablet computer 10 with one hand, again at the edge, so has to have the other hand free to operate or interact with the touchscreen of the tablet computer 10. The thin profile of the tablet computer 10 can make holding it uncomfortable over a long period of time, as the slim profile, and still-large size compared to the user's hand, does not conform to the shape of the user's hand. Further, even though typical tablet computers are much lighter in weight than conventional laptop computers, they are still very dense, that is, heavy for their size when held for an extended period of time, and thus cause fatigue.
A device is needed which can be removably attached to a tablet computer to allow the user to easily and comfortably hold the tablet computer. Such a device will preferably cover a wide range of hand and tablet sizes, and be usable when the tablet is used when oriented in both a portrait and landscape orientation. Some such devices in general do exist, but each has its disadvantages. For instance, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0327593 shows a tablet computer holding device with a bridge connecting two grip portions on opposite sides of the tablet. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, tablets are often held with one hand, and so the second grip portion, and the bridge connecting the two, add unnecessary expense, weight, and difficulty applying the device to a tablet, without any real advantage. As such, there is a need for a device that can be removably attached to only one side of a tablet computer to allow a user to easily and comfortably hold the tablet computer.